SummaryJuly3rdUpdate
Key changes from July 3rd Update About the Update: ✔ P.E.K.K.A level 5 is here to prove its battle prowess. ✔ Jump Spell level 3 is here to empower future Jump experts. ✔ Hidden Tesla level 8 will shock your enemies. ✔ Bomb level 6 packs a bit more punch into those pint-sized explosives. Epic Battle Rebalancing ✔ Heroes version 2.0 are here with readjusted strengths, smarter defending, and stronger abilities! ✔ The Jump Spell has been overhauled and is now amazingly effective! ✔ Valkyries are now moving like no troop ever has before. ✔ Inferno Tower multi-mode is now slower at burning through big hordes of attacking troops. ✔ Troops now work together to break through walls, targeting similar wall pieces instead of lots of different ones. ✔ Hog Riders now take increased damage from Giant Bombs. ✔ Training cost of P.E.K.K.A has been reduced. ✔ Hidden Tesla build times have been reduced. Interface Improvements ✔ Can't stand the suspense of ongoing Clan War attacks? Tap them to watch a live replay of the battle as it happens! ✔ Re-arm your traps and reload all of your defenses easily by tapping your Town Hall. ✔ Clan mail messages can now be twice as long. ✔ You can now copy your current village layout to your Clan War base with one button. ✔ Interrupted War Base edits in progress are now properly recovered. ✔ The settings menu has been redesigned with dedicated News and More sections, separate from your Inbox. Heroes: The New Battle Specialists ✔ The heroes have gotten sick and tired of being lured out and squashed in the edges of the map. Now, they only attack targets in a limited territory around their platform and will retreat if they get drawn away too far. ✔ Both heroes now get a damage increase and recover health when activating an ability. Use the damage boost to get an edge over defending heroes, or the healing to save them from the clutches of defeat! ✔ Hero abilities now improve much more significantly with each new ability level and summon more supporting troops than before. The best way to make your hero stronger when attacking is to increase their ability level! ✔ Hitpoints and damage for the Queen and hitpoints for the King have been slightly increased at lower levels. However, hero hitpoints and damage have been decreased at higher levels in order to balance heroes on defense and allow for stronger abilities. ✔ The effect of Rage Spells on Heroes has been reduced to put more emphasis on the skillful use of hero abilities. For the Queen and later levels of the King, bonus damage from hero abilities will far exceed bonus damage from Rage Spells. As before, Rage Spell bonus damage and hero ability bonus damage will not stack (the greater of the two takes precedent). Barbarian King: The Tank Specialist ✔ His damage has been reduced, but he now can heal himself greatly when using his Iron Fist ability. ✔ The Barbarian horde summoned by Iron Fist has doubled in size to cause even more mayhem! ✔ Use Iron Fist at the right time to help the King take more damage than he ever could before! Archer Queen: The Damage Specialist ✔ Her hitpoints have been reduced in later levels, but the Queen now gains a tremendous damage boost while her Royal Cloak ability is active. ✔ The duration of Royal Cloak has been greatly increased in lower levels to help make sure the Queen has enough time to land her most powerful of shots. ✔ Use Royal Cloak at the right time to help the Queen hit important targets harder than she ever could before! Jump Spell: Control the Battle Flow The Jump Spell used to only affect troops it landed on, often leading to disappointing results. Now, the Jump Spell influences all troops in the battle. Masters of the Jump Spell will be able to direct their melee troops like never before! ✔ All troops you deploy can take advantage a Jump Spell, even if the troops are not directly hit by the spell. ✔ Casting a Jump Spell will now cause troops to redirect themselves immediately if it opens up a more advantageous route close by. ✔ The Jump Spell area has been slightly reduced to allow for more precise control of the spell. Valkyrie: The Wild Whirlwind The Valkyrie rarely used to put her area-damage to any good use. Now, that has changed in a big way, and you might be shocked by her effectiveness in battle. ✔ Valkyries now charge around and position between pairs of buildings to find the best spots to attack.